Silent Plea: NOTE ITS A SONG
by KagamineArimonori
Summary: Okay, the reason i categorized this into Vocaloid was because I kinda got some ideas from the Vocaloid songs. Don't ridicule me. It's my first song. Romaji and English lyrics. :-/ read and review? its not a story, and Shooting Star is ON HIATUS because i have to transfer the files from my phone (it was originally gonna be a cellphone novel) to my computer.


**OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY.**

**I HAD NO IDEA WHAT THE HECK I WAS DOING. I WAS WATCHING "Falling Falling Snow" BY KAGAMINE LEN AND IM LIKE "OMG MAYBE I CAN DO A SONG!"**

**THIS THOUGH. THIS SONG IS FAIL. :D**

**Anyway, Shooting Star, if you bothered to read it, is ON HIATUS. Cause I have to transfer the story chapters from my phone to my computer. HEHE.**

**I don't own Vocaloid. This is categorized into Vocaloid because its a song inspired by Vocaloid. That count?**

**Anyway. Ill just shut up now and let you read~**

**Enjoy~ Oh yea and please note the words BOLDED and _ITALICIZED _are the English lyrics, normal font is the Romaji lyrics**

* * *

Tsumetai tsukiakari ni furu yuki o terasu

Watashi wa mado ni shizuka ni aruite, sore o hiraku to

Samui fuyu no kaze ga watashinokao ni ryūnyū

Yasashī yuki wa watashi no hoho o aibu.

Watashi wa kurai sora ni mukatte miageru

Watashinokao ni namida no hinto o

_**The cold moonlight illuminates the falling snow,**_

_**As I silently walk to the window and open it.**_

_**The cold winter's breeze flows into my face,**_

_**The gentle snowflakes caressing my cheeks.**_

_**I look up towards the dark sky,**_

_**With hints of tears on my face**_

Shizuka ni kaze ni odotta ha tōjitsu

To watashi ni mukatte attakai te o enchō

[Ne~e, watashitachi wa yūjin ni naru koto ga dekimasu ka? ]

Anata ga watashi ni itta kotodatta

Sonohi, watashi wa watashi ni anata no te o to~tsu

_**On a day when the leaves silently danced in the wind**_

_**You silently walked towards me**_

_**And extended a warm hand towards me**_

_**[Nee, can we be friends?]**_

_**Was what you said to me**_

_**And that day, I took your hand into mine**_

Yuki ga shizuka ni ochita yō ni

Watashi wa jibun no kōto o pikkuappu

Odoru gekkō no shafuto ni soto to atama

Hiya hikari no naka ni tatte

Watashi wa ryōhō no yakusoku o oboete iru

_**As the snow gently falls**_

_**I pick up my coat**_

_**And head outside into the shafts of dancing moonlight**_

_**Standing in the cold light**_

_**I remember the promise we both made**_

Yuki wa watashi no mawari ni ochiru

Watashi wa yuki no naka de odori hajimeruto

Kaku suteppu o oboeru

Anata wa watashi o oshieta no to onajiyōni

_**The snow falls around me**_

_**As I start to dance in the snow**_

_**Remembering each step**_

_**Just as you taught me**_

[Watashitachiha itsumoissho ni narudeshou]

Wareware wa sonogo modotte yakusoku shite ita monodatta

Koto wa subete usodatta?

Sorera no shiawasena omoide no mae ni Ima shiroi yuki de ōwa rete

**_[We'll always be together]_**

**_Was what we had promised back then_**

**_Was that all a lie?_**

**_Those happy memories before_**

**_Are now covered by the white snow_**

Yuki no naka de odoru

Watashi no namida ga ochi hajimeru

Yuki e no daun shite, watashi no no hoho o daun shite dorippingu

Mizu o sukoshi shizuku ga, jimen o hane

_**Dancing in the snow**_

_**My tears start to fall**_

_**Dripping down my cheeks, down to the snow**_

_**The little droplets of water, splashing the ground**_

Watashi wa attōtekina kanashimi ni make hajimeru

Watashi no hiza ga kuzure hajimeru

Watashi wa kōfuku shi hajimeru yō ni

Attōtekina yuki

_**I begin to lose to the overwhelming sadness**_

_**My knees begin to crumble**_

_**As I start to surrender**_

_**To the overwhelming snow**_

Totsuzen, watashi wa watashi no ashi o hippara reta

Anata no ude wa watashi o torimaku Wareware wa mōichido issho ni odoru yō ni

Soshite, wareware wa odoru yō ni

Anata ga kotoba o kuchi ni

_**Suddenly I was pulled to my feet**_

_**Your arms surrounding me**_

_**As we dance together once more**_

_**And as we dance**_

_**You utter the words**_

[Aishiteru]

_**[I love you]**_

* * *

**Please Read and Review? And also, please check out my other story, Shooting Star, which is currently on Hiatus.**

**KagamineArimonori~**


End file.
